Lone Peaks Quarry
The Lone Peaks Quarry is an open-pit mine in the south of the White Mountain district, just West of the Rockridge Dam. It is a deep mine divided by a narrow waterway across the middle and is probably run by the same mining company as Tindle's Mine. It features many Ramps and paths as well as several Discoveries making it similar to the Eastern Shore Airfield. It is also similar to the Airfield in the sense that both are secret locations, and their discovery earns the player a PlayStation 3 Trophy. The Quarry is accessible at any time, but jumping in such a location during a Race event is highly inadvisable, nevertheless players will find very worthwhile this area due to its high number of ramps and discoverables, thus making it a recommended venue for Stunt Run events. The Lone Peaks Quarry also serves as a location in many Freeburn and Party Pack Challenges, like the Paradise City Airfield. The Lone Peaks Quarry is accessed via two entrances: *The main entrance is just South of the Hans Way, Geldard Drive, South Mountain Drive and West Lake Drive intersection. Easily spotted thanks to a large building, covering the entrance. *A small passage on the northern flank of South Mountain Drive before its first uphill bend, marked by Smash Gates and takes drivers underground to end up at the bottom of the pit. __TOC__ Location Description The Lone Peaks Quarry is probably an active mine as several bulldozers and trucks are visible on the site. The main structures to be found in the Quarry are 2 large mine shafts, one main workshop or office building, a factory or workshop building and a large tower like structure in the North-West. There is a large network of dirt paths and ramps on the flanks of the Quarry's cliff-faces, letting players enter and exit the mine. One track circles completely around the Quarry and is linked to 2 other ramps leading to the main entrance or the bottom of the pit. Main Overview Players are able to achieve large jumps, several barrel rolls and Flat Spins thanks to the high number of natural and Makeshift Ramps. The highest and most worthwhile (yet dangerous) ramp is the one located at the main entrance: It is one of the highest in the game, and is a great Split Ramp for attempting to land multiple barrel rolls. Other well known jumps are the ones between the 2 mine shaft towers leading to a Billboard, and the dual natural ramps found directly below the main Super Jump, one of which leads to another Billboard. Secondary Areas Other areas include: *2 double Split Ramps letting players Barrel Roll over the stream. *2 Makeshift Ramps to the north of the previously mentioned ramps, also letting players jump over the steam. *1 Natural Ramp part of the "ring" like path circling the sides of the cliffs. *A large open concrete area free of obstacles in the center of the bottom of the pit. Discoveries *The Lone Peaks Quarry has one Super Jump, placed visibly by the main entrance. *There are three billboards, one located between the two shaft towers with ramps leading up to a jump between them from either side, one just off of a jump found by running counterclockwise along the raised outer edge, and another reached by a longer jump found by driving clockwise up the raised outer edge. *There are also several smash gates spread across the mine, four of them available by driving into two secret tunnels from the bottom, one leading to the mentioned alternate entrance found on the inside of a hairpin along South Mountain drive and the other from inside the Quarry which leads to Casey Pass. Trophies One PlayStation 3 PSN Trophy is awarded to the player upon first access to the Quarry. Challenges Freeburn Challenges Here are listed the 17 Freeburn Challenges that take place in the Lone Peaks Quarry. Party Pack Challenges The Party Pack includes 2 challenges that use the Lone Peaks Quarry. Gallery Image:Extreme Hotrod Quarry Ramp.png|The split ramp leading into the Quarry